The Long Journey Ahead
by Bic Papermate
Summary: I have the summary in my first chaper please read that to get it L/J fanfic!
1. Who's By Your Side

Chapter 1: Who's by your side  
  
It was 2 weeks before school ended when a girl named Lily Evan woke with a start. She dreamed about herself, older, two men, one really odd looking, phantom-like and the other oddly familiar but she couldn't think who, and a small boy about one. It didn't feel like a normal dream, more like a premonition. Lily woke up in a cold sweat and walked to window sill to get a glass of water. It was still dark out, but you could see a small speck of light towards the east. The sun was about to rise. "What time is it?" she thought. She checked her watch which was recently given to her for her birthday in May (A/N: May 7th, my birthday!). The illuminated watch read 5:30 am. Lily was wide awake so she grabbed her broom to go flying, a comet 360 the newest and fastest broom created ever. She also received this for her birthday.   
  
Lily was a great flier but never tried out for the Quidditch team. Lily was uncoordinated with catching Quaffles and dodging Bludgers, she couldn't save something for her life and didn't want to look for a tiny golden snitch. So Quidditch was out of the question. Lily just flew. She was on the Quidditch Pitch for about a half and hour and decided to go inside and shower. When she finished, the scent of strawberries filled the bathroom and Lily was squeaky clean. As she dried her hair and tied it back into a ribbon Lily woke Colette Hurley, her best friend in the entire world. Coletter reluctantly woke up and when she did she yelled at Lily saying something about having only a half an hour until breakfast. Lily wasn't sure, she normally tuned Colette out in the morning, considering this was how she woke up every morning since 1st year.   
  
As they made their way down to breakfast, Lily couldn't help but notice everyone staring at Colette and herself. Normally people ignored them because they were "goody-two-shoes" as Sirius Black put it . Colette and Lily just had morals no one else had. They didn't snog everyone in sight. They wanted to kiss their boyfriend, not just a boy. They didn't drink and always got good grades. All of that put them on the list of people to ignore at Hogwarts. This is why they hadn't had a boyfriend yet and this is why they had never kissed a boy. But as everyone in the great hall stared Lily couldn't help but wonder "why?".   
  
Lily nudged Colette and whispered, "Is it me or is the entire Hogwarts student population staring at us?"  
  
"Everyone at Hogwarts is staring at us. It's because we are so damn beautiful!" she whispered jokingly.   
  
"Oh god Colette, shut up!" Lily furrowed her brow as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. As they sat they noticed everyone going back to what they were doing.   
  
"Really, why was everyone staring at us Col?"  
  
"No idea"  
  
"I know why" came a voice from behind them. It was James Potter.  
  
"Really" Lily challenged.  
  
"It's obvious" James handed her a piece of paper.  
  
On this piece of paper was a picture of Lily, naked. Well actually it was Lily's head but certainly not her body. (A/N: Thanks A Walk to Remember! I loved that movie!) Since in the wizarding world pictures move, this "Lily" was attempting to cover 2 very large breasts and the rest of her frontal nudity. Lily looked up shocked.   
  
"Who did this?" she demanded, practically screaming.  
  
"No idea Lily, but they were on each persons plate, we all thought you wanted us to see you in the nude, speaking for everyone, we were all shocked!"James said rudely.  
  
"This is-isn't me!" She stammered.  
  
"It's your face, and god if this is your body, nice work why haven't we dated?" James told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. But it's not my body" Lily said, tears swelling in her eyes.  
  
"It's your face" James told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. But not my body" Lily said, practically in tears.  
  
"You're hot Lily Evans" came from a random person.  
  
"This isn't me" she yelled and ran out of the great hall hysterical. Colette ran after her yelling something about whoever did this getting cursed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily, Lily where are you?" Colette was looking for Lily. She wasn't in the library, the common room, any dormitories, no where. Colette was getting worried but had to go to class and just thought maybe Lily went to get her books and then to class. Colette gathered her thinks and left Gryffindor tower. Lily wasn't in class, she was no where all day. Colette was so worried. Whoever did this would pay.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mean while, Lily was sitting outside by the lake thinking about her life and why someone would do what they did to her, It's not like she ever offended anyone. People just teased her because of her morals. Her parents instilled these teachings in her and she didn't want to betray them. They taught her these things before they died a few years earlier. She didn't want to disappoint them. If this is ow she was treated by her peers for obeying her parents, she didn't want to obey her parents anymore. Dusk was falling and Lily decided to go up to the castle. She couldn't believe she spent all day outside and could feel a sunburn coming. Lily didn't want to face anyone, but knew she had to sometime. Besides, Colette was probably worried about her. As she walked into the castle and entered the common room, no one was around. Lily found it quite eerie. "Where is everyone?" she asked aloud to no one.  
  
"Everyone is at dinner" someone answered back.  
  
"Who said that?" Lily asked startled.  
  
"Tobias Blythe, Colette asked me to wait here to see if you would come, and you did!"  
  
"Oh by the way, he Toby, what's up?" her saddened tone changed immediately to a much more content one.  
  
"Nothing, but I should be asking you that" he answered extremely monotone. "Where have you been?, all of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were extremely worried about you after what that dick Lucius Malfoy did earlier."   
  
"That was Mafoy?" she said astonished. "I knew he was coldhearted, but never so shallow"  
  
"Yeah, he confessed after you ran out, Colette cursed him so badly when she found out! She wasn't punished either because all the teachers thought he deserved it."  
  
"I can't believe she did that, who knew she cared so much?"  
  
"Everyone, she loves you to death. You're her best friend."  
  
"I know, well come on Toby, I'm famished and dinner ends in 20 minutes!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks Colette" Lily thanked Colette late that night.  
  
"No prob, but please don't go missing again. I was so worried!" Colette said somewhat scoldingly.   
  
"Well, I'm exhausted, I'm going to sleep"  
  
"Good night" Colette said.  
  
"Good night, and thanks for always being on my side."  
  
  
  
  
  
*a/n* Hey everyone, so how did you like my first fanfic!!! I know I know it's really short!!! I'm sooo sorry I'll try and make it longer.  
  
Please flame/review/go to another story whatever!!!  
  
Victoria 


	2. chapter 3

Thanks to my one reviewer for reviewing my story Amelia Bedelia but I've decided to stop writing this story because I think I'm gonna start a new one.   
  
Sorry,  
Bic Papermate 


	3. News!

For those who have read this story, the one chapter I just want to tell you that I have been writing a new story and I am going to post it. Its pretty good. I haven't decided a name yet but its good and coincidential (sp?) so yeah Im going to be posting a new one soon. Maybe Saturday and I'll upday at least once a week. Oh and did everyone see the things for the upcoming Harry Potter. Ron's Keeper and stuff. Go to the-leaky-cauldron.org because they rule!  
  
Bic Papermate 


End file.
